


Анатомия

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Polyamory, Somnophilia, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Тяжело в учении — легко в развлечении
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Анатомия

**Название:** Анатомия  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Размер:** драббл  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Предупреждения:** ксенофилия, полиамория, сомнофилия  
 **Краткое содержание:** Тяжело в учении — легко в развлечении

— Прошу внимания! Сегодня на практическом занятии, дорогие мои будущие хомосапиенсологи, нам предстоит ознакомиться с анатомией и физиологией мужской половой системы предмета нашего изучения. Ррах, уважаемый, внесите наглядный материал. Осторожно, осторожно, вот сюда, положите на мягкое... Так... Вы что, трогали экспонат до занятия!? 

— Всего разочек, профессор... Интересно же! 

— Мальчики мои, что я говорил вам про чистоту эксперимента и недопустимость прикосновений к чужому? 

— Простите, профессор... 

— Так, так, ладно, пока наш доброволец не проснулся, будем работать с тем, что есть... Тише, юноши... Итак, все мы помним, что половые органы делятся на наружные и внутренние. К внутренним относятся яички, придаток яичка, семявыносящий проток, семенной канатик, семенной пузырек, предстательная железа и бульбоуретральная железа. Однако сейчас мы рассмотрим наружные половые органы, а именно половой член. 

— Это член? 

— Да, Ыыхр, это член. 

— Но... Он такой маленький, профессор! И совсем не защищен! Он что, все время носит его снаружи? Бедненький! 

— Ну, юноша, не всем повезло родиться драконом. И потом у этого экземпляра вполне себе пропорционально развитый орган. 

— И какой нежный... 

— Гррых! 

— Но ведь правда, профессор! Одно удовольствие такой ласкать и нежить языком... 

— Тррурри вы что... Вы... Вы!!! Без согласия? 

— Нет, нет, профессор, я бы никогда! 

— Смотрите мне! И все остальные тоже! Согласие — самый важный фактор в работе с хомо сапиенсом. Если вы хотите добиться успеха в своей исследовательской работе, зарубите это на втором хвостовом щитке, иначе комитет по этике сожрет вас заживо. И это не фигура речи! Так, кхм... На чем я остановился? 

— На члене, профессор. 

— Спасибо, Дырр. Так вот мужской половой член хомо сапиенса — это эластичный наружный трубчатый орган, внутри которого проходит мужской мочеиспускательный канал.

— А бывает так, что женский? 

— Аххр, скажите, вы способны выносить яйцо? 

— Конкретно я, профессор? 

— Ну вы же интересуетесь возможностью нахождения в мужском половом органе женского мочеиспускательного канала? 

— Простите профессор... 

— Учитесь думать головой, а не хвостом, юноша. Итак, член состоит из трех продольных внутренних структур объединенных общим кожным покровом. Ррах, голограмму пожалуйста. Взгляните, это — пещеристые тела. Они отвечают за очень интересный процесс, эрекцию. Иногда для запуска процесса достаточно простого дыхания в непосредственной близости от объекта. Вот... 

— Профессор! Профессор! Оно живое! Оно шевелится! Оно встает! 

— О, великое первояйцо! Какое "оно"? Откуда — "оно"? Надо намекнуть коллеге Дррахтаррбарру о необходимости внеочередной контрольной на вседраконьем. Не знать родов... Позор на замыкающие щитки ваших родителей! Ррах, прекратите дышать! Семяизвержение у нас только на следующем занятии! 

— Но вы обещали рассказать про оргазм... 

— Оргазм — на следующем курсе. Куда некоторые из вас явно не попадут. Судя по сегодняшнему занятию. Что за кислые морды? Прежде чем переходить к практике доставления удовольствия подопечному хомо сапиенсу, сначала надо в совершенстве выучить теорию! Tertium non datur, как говорится у них. Кто может перевести? Молчите? Так. Всем учить с параграфа шестого по двенадцатый. Вон с глаз моих! 

... 

— Они ушли? 

— Да, солнышко. 

— Я опять все проспал? 

— Нет, радость, самое главное ты не пропустишь, поверь мне. 

— Но Арри... 

— Шшш... Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я дыхнул ещё один раз? И лизнул? Здесь? И здесь? И здесь? 

— О, Арри... 

— Ммм... Вкусный. Везде. Нет, дай я сам. 

— А Терррпиурри сказал, что это отвратительно, глотать сперму человека. 

— И поэтому торговал ею направо и налево? Ох, попадется мне однажды этот тип... Солнышко, я тысячу раз тебе говорил, что сперма своего человека для дракона — это самый изысканный деликатес, к тому же обладающий массой целебных свойств. А этот долбоящер попросту не подходил тебе. Подумать только — выкрасть человека! Без запечатления! Без договора! Чему его только учили в школе? Тухлое, безжелтковое яйцо! Но мы с Ррахом не такие. Мы позаботимся о тебе. Ты же нам доверяешь? 

— Да, Арри... Просто так странно, у всех по дракону, а у меня — два. 

— Это потому, Элли, что ты — лучший. 

— Да ну тебя. Ты так говоришь, потому что я — ваш. 

— А мы — твои. Поэтому не спорь. Вот вернется Ррах, и мы тебе это с удовольствием докажем. Два, нет три раза! Ррах? 

— Шесть в самый раз... Надо же подготовиться к следующему занятию. Что там по плану? 

— Мошонка человека и язык дракона. Теория, гипотезы, практика. Последним займемся прямо сейчас...


End file.
